


Las Estaciones

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad with a Happy Ending, Stony (past), winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Dicen que el amor es eterno, otros dicen que solamente cambia con las estaciones. Tony Stark vivirá esto en carne propia mientras el tiempo le muestra la verdad.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Las Estaciones

**Las Estaciones**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : Marvel

 _Parejas_ : COMIENZA con Stony, TERMINA con Winteriron

 _Derechos_ : a ser feliz soñando.

 _Advertencias_ : ya saben, esto termina con Winteriron, ¿ya les dije que será al final un Winteriron? Porque habrá un Winteriron. Basado en la película de “Hermanos” de Jim Sheridan.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

  
  
_El amor es suficiente: aunque el mundo disminuya,_  
 _Y los bosques no tengan voces salvo la voz de la pena,_  
 _Aunque el cielo sea demasiado negro para que los débiles ojos_  
 _Perciban el rubor dorado de las flores creciendo debajo,_  
 _Aunque las colinas sean pilares de sombras, y el mar una maravilla oscura,_  
 _Y ese día dibuje un velo sobre todos los hechos pasados,_  
 _Sus manos no harán temblar, sus pies no harán vacilar;_  
 _El vacío no agotará ni el miedo alterará_  
 _Estos labios y estos ojos de amante y amado_.

El amor es suficiente.  
William Morris (1834-1896)

**Primavera**

Tony miró el interior de su nueva casa con la sonrisa de quien tiene el optimismo en su punto más alto. Rió al ver el fregadero y ese esquinero que serviría de alacena que gritaban por remodelaciones como el techo o las ventanas. Era una casa de dos niveles, con un pequeño sótano y un ático bajo, una cochera, patio trasero y un jardín frontal. La típica casa estilo californiano que habían adquirido con sus ahorros, entre Steve -su ahora esposo- y él. Recién casados con las mejores ideas para salir adelante, no temió a esas labores porque implicaba el trabajo junto al amor de su vida. Había vencido los prejuicios de su padre Howard, quien le había desheredado al enterarse de su orientación y decisión de casarse con aquel soldado de Brooklyn. María Stark, su madre, le había regalado todas sus joyas en secreto antes de dejar el hogar paterno al que no volvería.

La madre de Steve, Sarah Rogers, había sido completamente diferente. Apoyándolos e incluso cocinando una humilde cena como banquete a su boda en el registro civil. Los despidió en el aeropuerto cuando partieron rumbo a Washington porque Steve sería enviado al Fort Lewis. Ahora tenían ese primer inmueble como matrimonio y la promesa de que tendrían una vida juntos siempre defendiendo su amor de cuantos fueran. El castaño había conocido al guapo soldado en una fiesta en Massachusetts que su universidad había hecho. Hablaron, salieron, se hicieron amantes. Steve se recibió para comenzar su carrera militar igual que Tony se graduó en su ingeniería. Su plan era asentarse, juntar más dinero y luego quizá, tener hijos.

—¿Qué tanto piensas, cariño? —Steve llegó abrazándole por su espalda luego de dejar las maletas en lo que sería la sala.

—Es hermosa.

—Nuestra casa.

—Nuestra, me gusta cómo suena eso.

—Tendremos más cosas nuestras.

—Lo sé —Tony se giró en sus brazos, rodeando su cuello con sus manos para ponerse de puntitas y besar sus labios— Te amo, esposo mío.

—Te amo, mi dulce Tony.

**Verano**

Tony maldijo al golpearse con el fregadero por enésima vez, todavía no tenían el suficiente dinero como para llamar a un plomero experto. Steve había hecho lo suyo y funcionaba salvo que el tamaño del mueble no coincidía con el fregadero y los golpes estaban a la orden del día. Tony se limpió el sudor de su frente antes de escuchar un quejido suave, corriendo a la sala para levantar entre sus brazos a su pequeño Peter, besando esa frente rosada con aroma a talco.

—Lo siento, mi vida, lo siento. Papá dice palabrotas, pero no son para ti, amor.

Peter había llegado a sus vidas luego de cinco años de luchar por adoptar un bebé. Revisiones de Trabajo Social, citas en la Corte, firmas y más firmas. Documentos y más documentos. Ahora su pequeño por fin se unía a la pequeña familia Rogers-Stark, y el castaño había renunciado a su empleo para cuidar de su hijo. No sería como Howard quien había amasado una fortuna sin nunca haber compartido un solo momento de padre a hijo con él. Estaba decidido a no repetir ese modelo.

—Ya, ya, ¿quieres a tu patito?

El teléfono sonó, terminando de despertar al tranquilo bebé. Tony suspiró, meciéndolo y acomodándolo en un brazo para tomar el aparato con una mano libre, haciendo ese increíble juego de equilibrio que solo un padre puede conseguir.

—¿Hola?

— _¿Cómo están mis dos tesoros?_ —sonó la voz de Steve.

—¡Cariño! Oh, estamos bien, alguien ha despertado y será hora de su leche.

— _¿Todo está bien por allá?_

—Fantástico, ¿cómo están tus hombres, teniente?

— _Agotados, pero alegres. Te mandan saludos._

—Diles que yo también los quiero, sin celos.

— _Ja, ja._

—¿Les han dicho cuando volverán?

— _En un mes, mi amor, ten un poco de paciencia._

—Sabes que te esperamos.

— _Y yo muero por verlos. Tengo que irme, te amo, Tony. Dale un beso a Peter de mi parte y dile que su padre lo extraña._

—Lo haré. Besos para ti, ¡adiós!

**Otoño**

—¡Johhny, no corras!

Peter miró a su padre Tony, sosteniendo su mano mientras caminaban por las calles pidiendo sus dulces de Halloween. Su hermano menor, Johnny, era la viva imagen de la alegría. Mientras que Peter era más introvertido, obediente, el pequeño niño rubio estaba decidido a ser el tornado que todo lo sacudía a su paso. Ambos estaban vestidos de demonios, pero quien mejor lo proyectaba sin duda era el más chico a quien Steve tuvo que alcanzar para evitar un accidente, cargándolo en brazos mientras Tony y Peter los alcanzaban a paso tranquilo.

—Johnny, prometiste no correr.

—Do, papi.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue eso?

—Um, do sé.

Steve rió, besando la sien de su hijo. Luego de Peter, intentaron adoptar otro pequeño. Ahora eran cuatro los Rogers-Stark. Tony abrazó por la cintura a su esposo, besando sus labios sin soltar a Peter quien permaneció obediente a su lado, mirando a Johnny esculcar su bolsa de dulces por alguna golosina fácil de abrir.

—Creí que no estarías con nosotros, Capitán Rogers.

—Es una temporada tranquila, así que prefiero pasarla con mi hermosa familia.

—Y tal vez por fin arregles esa alacena y fregadero.

—Hey, tiene su encanto.

—Lo sé, pero los niños pueden golpearse, Steve.

—Okay, lo haré, cielo.

—¡Papa! ¡Uda omita!

—Gomitas no si vas a correr —Tony le quitó la golosina a Johnny antes de que se la llevara a la boca— Y dijimos que dulces hasta llegar a la casa, ¿verdad, Peter?

—Sí, papá.

Johnny frunció su ceño y le sacó la lengua a Peter sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta porque estaban cruzando la calle. Peter rodó sus ojos, con un suspiro y pegando su cabeza a la pierna de Tony, recibiendo una caricia en sus cabellos.

**Invierno**

Tony se preguntó cómo es que dos niños podrían guardar tanta energía en esos pequeños cuerpos que corrían de un lado a otro del árbol de Navidad para abrir sus obsequios apenas hubieran notado al sol tocar las ventanas de sus cuerpos. Steve no había reparado en gastos al momento de comprarles sus juguetes, quería verlos felices luego de una temporada precaria de gastos. Dos hijos en escuelas privadas no era precisamente un lujo que se pudieran dar con tanta soltura pese a que Tony había retomado un empleo de medio tiempo para ayudarle con el dinero. Escucharlos reírse de esa manera tan feliz, hablando de Santa y su magia hacía que todos esos esfuerzos valieran la pena.

Steve le dio un beso en su frente, sentando en el suelo junto a él, ambos recogiendo las cajas y envolturas que sus dos hijos dejaban tirados en su emoción por destapar sus regalos y presumirlos mutuamente. Unos cuantos de esos obsequios habían llegado de manera misteriosa desde el primer año de Peter y Tony supo que venían de parte de su madre. También estaban los de Sarah, que esa Navidad no había podido estar con ellos porque el hermano de Steve estaba en el hospital, una operación de la que se esperaba un buen diagnóstico. Todo iba marchando bien, no se podía quejar. O quizá solamente una vez más era esa cocina que no terminaba de quedar, pero ya tenía planes para algunas remodelaciones porque los niños necesitaban cada vez más espacio.

—¿Estás feliz, Tony?

—Lo estoy, Steve —respondió el castaño, besando los labios del rubio.

—¡Ew! ¡Se están besando! —bromeó Johnny.

—¡Porque se aman, tonto!

—Hey, Peter, nada de hablar así —corrigió Steve, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, Pops.

—Creo que debo ir preparando el desayuno, algo me dice que estos dos duendes pronto van a exigir comida —rió Tony, levantándose.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, cuídalos o volverán a tirar el árbol.

Peter y Johnny ya estaban en la mesa devorando unos panqueques con forma de Santa Claus cuando el teléfono sonó. Tony se quedó quieto en la cocina, observando el cambio de tono en la voz de Steve. Ya sabía lo que aquello significaba: otra misión.

—Lo siento, debo irme —se disculpó Steve, besando su frente.

—¿Quieres algo de pavo?

—Está bien —el rubio le sonrió con tristeza— Te amo, mi vida.

* * *

  
_Las estaciones derraman su ruina mientras pasan,_   
_Pues en la primavera los narcisos alzan sus rostros_   
_Hasta que las rosas florecen en ígneas llamas;_   
_Y en el otoño brotan las violetas púrpuras_   
_Cuando el frágil azafrán suscita la nieve invernal,_   
_Pero los decrépitos y jóvenes árboles renacerán,_   
_Y esta tierra gris crecerá verde con el rocío del verano,_   
_Y los niños correrán entre un océano de frágiles prímulas._   
_¿Pero qué vida, cuya amarga voracidad_   
_Desgarra nuestros talones, velando la noche sin sol,_   
_Alentará la esperanza de aquellos días que ya no retornarán?_   
_La ambición, el amor, y todos los sentimientos que queman_   
_Mueren demasiado pronto, y sólo encontramos la dicha_   
_El los marchitos despojos de algún recuerdo muerto._

Desesperación.  
Oscar Wilde (1854-1900)  
  


**Primavera**

—Tranquilo, es algo normal —dijo Rhodey a su amigo, sonriéndole tranquilamente, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Si tan solo Steve estuviera aquí.

—Todos los niños pasan por estas etapas.

—Pero parece que los míos vienen con extra.

Rhodey rió. —Vamos, ¿ya olvidaste cuando incendiaste el laboratorio en la universidad?

Tony rió, suspirando. La cocina había terminado hecha un desastre por una pelea entre Peter y Johnny a partir de la carencia de su cereal favorito. Un descuido del castaño que había olvidado pasar a comprar otra caja, preocupado de que su esposo no le hubiera llamado desde su partida en Navidad. Ambos niños habían terminado pegándose con el infame fregadero al forcejear entre ellos, ahora ambos tenían un lindo chichón en sus cabezas que iban a levantar preguntas en la escuela. Rhodey había llegado como un ángel para animarlo, además de ofrecerle un empleo en su empresa. Si bien el sueldo de Steve ya les permitía estar más holgados, un poco más para comenzar los fideicomisos de sus hijos no era tan mala idea, sobre todo con su creciente inquietud ante el silencio del rubio.

—Estoy oxidado, Rhodey, no creo que te sirva.

—Por favor, siempre has tenido una mente de genio, solo es que retomes el ritmo y verás que rápido te adaptas. Los niños han crecido, no necesitas estar todo el tiempo con ellos. Debes pensar en una niñera, Tony, todo esto está siendo muy pesado para ti solo.

—Steve…

—Tienes que pensar en las cosas sin él.

—No puedo.

—Mira —Rhodey palmeó su rodilla— No estoy diciendo que haya pasado algo malo, pero sabes que muchas veces sus misiones son largas o no pueden comunicarse por el riesgo que implica. Si hubiera pasado algo malo, ya te hubieran notificado.

—Soy un paranoico, ¿cierto?

—Nah, amas a tu esposo, eso pasa.

—Gracias por venir, mi buen amigo.

—Yo sé que lo dices porque quieres que te ayude con la cocina.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

**Verano**

Tony sonrió al mirar su álbum de bodas, esos momentos felices y en carencia que habían pasado. Sus ojos recorrieron los pocos invitados que habían estado en la cena que Sarah ofreció en su casa. Aquellos que no estaban avergonzados de ellos. El castaño tomó entre sus manos una foto, de Steve carcajeándose abrazado junto a su mejor amigo, James Barnes. Ambos habían sido amigos desde la infancia, Sarah era como la segunda madre de Bucky -como le apodaban- luego de que su madre muriera y él junto con su hermana Rebeca se quedaran huérfanos. Barnes era el mejor francotirador de la unidad de Steve, un hombre bastante libertino a los ojos de Tony, si bien de buenas intenciones. No lo había visto desde la boda. Recordó que su esposo le había comentado que lo habían enviado a Irak, donde le habían perdido la pista.

—¡Papi! ¡Johnny no me quiere prestar el videojuego! —llamó Peter desde las escaleras que subían al ático donde estaba.

—Cielos… ¡voy para allá! ¡Y solo media hora, Peter!

—¡Pero Johnny ha estado más!

—¡No me voy a repetir, jovencito!

Lo que dijera el pequeño se perdió al alejarse. Tony bajó sus hombros, guardando el álbum en su caja para bajar las escaleras e ir a poner orden a la sala donde ambos niños peleaban por el control. Estaba considerando seriamente en ampliar el horario de Pepper, su niñera, porque tenía cosas que hacer del trabajo y con ambos hijos haciendo travesuras todo el día le estaba siendo imposible. Como reparar la cocina o esa parte del techo junto a la cochera. De cierta manera, Tony no lo quería hacer, esperando que Steve regresara y se encargara de ello. Era su amuleto de la suerte, se decía para sus adentros. Su amado capitán iba a volver, poner todo en orden y seguir siendo felices.

—¡Papá!

—Johnny, tienes que prestarle el control a tu hermano mayor.

—Peter es tonto, no sabe.

—Hey, no hables así. Nada de insultos.

—¿Juegas con nosotros, papá? —pidió Peter, mirándole esperanzado.

—Tengo que terminar unos pendientes, lo siento, hijo.

—Siempre estás ocupado —reclamó Johnny, tirando el control y corriendo a su habitación cuya puerta azotó.

Peter tomó el control, mirándolo antes de alcanzar una mano de Tony. —Está bien, papi, entiendo.

**Otoño**

—¿Qué te parece el pavo, querido?

—¿Eh?

Sarah sonrió, peinando los cabellos de Tony. —Vuelve a nosotros, cielo.

—L-Lo siento. El pavo está increíble.

Peter y Johnny prestaban atención a su tío Grant, quien les enseñaba el delicado arte de armar piezas de Lego para formar un barco pirata, los tres sentados en el suelo de la sala. Día de Acción de Gracias. Y el castaño aún no tenía noticias de su esposo. En el fuerte le habían dicho que no tenían datos sobre el capitán Rogers lo que significaba que seguía en misión. Una muy larga.

Sarah tomó asiento junto a Tony, apretando su mano para que le mirara, sonriéndole cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los del castaño.

—Va a volver, tranquilo.

—Gracias por invitarnos.

—Son mis nietos y tú eres como un hijo para mí. Y quiero que consideres pasarlo aquí en Navidad.

—Sarah…

—Debes hacerlo, Tony.

Este cerró sus ojos, ya había comenzado a tener ataques de ansiedad que necesitaba controlar. Miró de nuevo a Sarah, ofreciendo una sonrisa cordial.

—Está bien.

—¡Pops! ¡Mira un barco pirata! ¡Quiero ser un pirata! —exclamó feliz Johnny desde la sala.

—Sin duda serías un pirata temible, mi cielo.

Dos noches después de que regresaron a casa, Tony fue despertado por el timbre de la puerta. Cuando abrió y vio a un militar quitarse su gorra con otro más detrás trayendo para él esa infame bandera doblada en un triángulo con medallas de honor, cayó de rodillas, abrazándose al marco de la puerta con un grito de dolor.

Steve había muerto en misión.

Steve estaba muerto.

**Invierno**

Era imposible mirar las cosas de Steve y no llorar.

Tony se preguntó si alguna vez el dolor terminaría, observando a sus dos hijos fingir que estaban durmiendo porque no querían salir de sus camas ni ver los preciosos juguetes que Santa les había traído. Papá Steve ya no estaba. El funeral había sido algo que pasaba demasiado lento para los tres, como el silencio que inundaba la casa, las lágrimas silenciosas. Para el castaño, había sido un calvario el tener que decirles sobre la muerte de Steve, tratar de explicar las razones que para dos pequeños niños eran ilógicas. Ellos no entendían de la guerra ni de por qué su padre tendría que haber muerto salvando unos hombres que no conocía. Casi hubiera arrojado a la chimenea los documentos que le dieron, el futuro de sus hijos estaba asegurado, gracias a la muerte de su esposo. Rhodey lo impidió.

Una mañana, llegaron los padres de Tony. Se habían enterado de la noticia, viajando desde Nueva York para ir a verlo. El castaño ni siquiera tuvo ganas de azotarle la puerta a Howard, rompiendo a llorar cuando su padre le abrazó, pidiéndole perdón por haberlo dejado solo todo ese tiempo. Sus hijos por fin conocieron a sus abuelos “ricos” como siempre les había llamado. Con ellos pasaron el Año Nuevo, en Manhattan. La ciudad que nunca duerme como la lujosa mansión Stark distrajeron a Peter y Johnny lo suficiente para no pensar tanto en su padre ausente. También a Tony, quien había necesitado de ver otras cosas, hacer otras cosas porque el vacío que sentía en su interior estaba devorándolo. ¿Cómo iba a seguir sin Steve a su lado? Sus planes ya no tenían el mismo ímpetu ni sabor.

Odiaba esos hombres idiotas que Steve había rescatado.

Odiaba al ejército.

Se odiaba a sí mismo.

Johnny se rompió un diente al patinar en la pista de hielo. Fue una carrera al hospital, unas horas esperando por lo que el pediatra dijera. El niño estuvo feliz de ser atendido por las cariñosas enfermeras que siempre estuvieron alabándolo por ser tan fuerte ni llorar pese a las curaciones. Nada grave. Tony se maldijo por ser distraído, algo peor pudo haber sucedido mientras él había estado lamentándose en la banca. Incluso había regañado a Peter a gritos por no haber estado al cuidado de su hermano menor. Le había gritado a un niño por algo que era su responsabilidad. Peter solamente aguantó las lágrimas, aceptando su culpa bajando la cabeza.

—Soy un padre horrible, mamá.

—No, hijo —María limpió sus lágrimas— Eres un padre herido.

—Ya no sé que hacer de mi vida.

—Tienes dos hijos que te necesitan. Comienza por ahí.

—Perdona si no te respondí nunca tus cartas.

—Mi amor, no hay nada qué perdonar.

* * *

  
  
_Fluye abajo, fría corriente, hacia el mar;_   
_Tu tributo de olas será entregado:_   
_Hacia ti, mis pasos ya no correrán,_   
_Nunca más, eternamente._   
  
_Fluye, fluye suave por hierbas y campos,_   
_creciendo de corriente a río:_   
_Para tí, mis huellas ya nunca serán,_   
_Ya no, eternamente._   
  
_Pero aquí suspiró tu viejo árbol,_   
_Y aquí tiemblan sus trémulas hojas,_   
_Al compás de las inquietas abejas._   
_Para siempre, eternamente._   
  
_Mil soles brillarán sobre tí,_   
_Mil lunas se estremecerán,_   
_Y por tus riberas mis pies ya no andarán,_   
_Ya no, eternamente._

Despedida.  
Lord Alfred Tennyson (1809-1892)

**Primavera**

La dinámica en la cocina se volvió un parque de diversiones luego de que quitó el fregadero y la alacena, tenían que maniobrar con mangueras y cajas de madera. Tony siempre contaba hasta mil para no perder la paciencia cuando sus hijos tiraban cosas. No era su culpa, era suya por no terminar con aquello. Johnny quiso aprender karate, mientras que Peter fue más artístico. Pintura. Clases extra que le daban tiempo de ponerse al corriente con el trabajo, los deberes de la casa -si bien Pepper le ayudaba- y las terapias a las que se inscribió. No volvería a sufrir un susto como el del diente roto por un descuido de su parte. Los niños volvían cansados, menos tristes, así que las cenas comenzaron a ser más llevaderas.

—¿Pops?

—¿Qué sucede, Peter?

—¿Si vas a estar en el recital?

—Claro que sí, pequeño.

—Es que Johnny dice que tú le prometiste que estarías en su clase muestra.

—¿Es el mismo día? —Tony se giró en su silla, mirando el calendario pegado a la pared.

Peter apretó una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros con un pie meciéndose apenas.

—Está bien, es la primera demostración de Johnny.

—Peter, yo…

Su hijo no le dejó terminar, cerrando la puerta despacio al marcharse. Tony se mesó los cabellos. ¡Tenía que ser más atento a esos detalles! Ya había notado que Peter solía hacer a un lado las cosas que eran importantes para él porque Johnny acaparaba la atención siendo el extrovertido de los dos. También había escuchado a Peter hablar con Pepper cuando los arropaba para dormir de algo que lo había dejado con un amargo sabor de boca.

—Todos quieren más a Johnny.

—Peter, eso no es cierto.

—Está bien.

—No, Peter. Todos amamos a los dos por igual.

—Pops ya no me quiere porque Johnny tuvo que usar un aparato para sus dientes por mi culpa.

Tony no resistió las ganas de tomar un trago de whisky.

Estaba siendo un bastardo como Howard.

**Verano**

La playa.

El paseo en bote pareció que trajo otro aire a la familia, los niños estuvieron riendo todo el tiempo e incluso Peter fue más abierto. Tony les tuvo que poner un alto cuando ya estaban llenando un enorme costal con las conchas que recolectaron en la arena. Un paseo pagado por los abuelos Stark que el castaño agradeció en silencio. Aquello era lo que estaban necesitando, un cambio para limpiar las asperezas y volver a comenzar. Tenían que hacerlo, ya había pasado más de un año.

—¡Pops! ¿Podemos ir a ver las tortugas?

—¡Y los delfines!

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, primero hay que llenar esos estómagos y luego haremos un itinerario.

—¿Iti… qué? —Peter parpadeó.

—Un… plan, todos veremos lo que todos quieren, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

Tony observó las parejas con cierta tristeza e incluso envidia. Sus manos entrelazadas, esas sonrisas de enamorados antes de darse un beso. Era ya un hombre en sus treintas, no estaba tan mal y había sentido una que otra mirada sobre su persona que ignoró. No iba a volver a sentirse así, pero ver a esas familias completas, sin que la guerra se hubiera llevado a uno de ellos le hacía pensar si no existía alguna clase de divinidad rencorosa contra él. A veces le parecía que sí.

—Hola, ¿el asiento está ocupado?

—Para nada, de hecho, el mío ahora mismo lo dejo. Todo tuyo.

El castaño dejó atrás al hombre que se había acercado a él, sintiendo una ligera rabia a la que no le pudo dar una explicación del todo coherente. Porque estaba ofendido con aquel extraño que pensaba coquetear con él cuando era claro que estaba con sus hijos. Y tampoco era que no estuviera disponible. Aun llevaba su anillo de bodas. Sarah le había dicho que considerara ya el guardarlo. Dejar atrás. Bastaba con que volviera a casa a mirar la cocina hecha un desastre para recordar porque no podía quitárselo. Lo más irónico es que Tony sabía que pronto tendría que hacerlo. No estaba casado ya con nadie. No era pareja de nadie.

Pero aun dolía mucho.

**Otoño**

El timbre de la casa sonó, Tony dejó la caja en la que estaba guardando los adornos de Halloween para ir a abrir. Sus hijos estaban en sus clases particulares, no volverían dentro de una hora. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba un hombre que no reconoció. Parecía más como uno de esos vagabundos, aunque sus ropas no estaban desgastadas. Cabellos largos, barba descuidada, chaqueta gruesa para el frío, gorra cubriéndole hasta las orejas. Botas militares, jeans, manos enguantadas metidas en la chaqueta. Unos tristes ojos azules que temblaron cuando abrió.

—¿Sí?

Aquel desconocido se quedó boquiabierto, cual estatua. Tony arqueó una ceja mirándole de arriba abajo sin entender qué sucedía. Tampoco era un mensajero.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Y-Yo… lo siento… yo… soy Bucky.

Tony parpadeó sin comprender, hasta que el nombre al fin salió de algún rincón de sus memorias.

—James… —su corazón se agitó, aferrándose al picaporte con nerviosismo— Lo siento, yo…

—¿Puedo pasar?

—¡Oh, cielos! Sí, disculpa mis modales.

Bucky entró con pasos que le recordaron a un animal temeroso. Todo lo observaba con un extraño miedo, sin sacar sus manos de su chaqueta. De pronto, Tony se dio cuenta que era el típico comportamiento de un veterano de guerra.

—¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de beber? 

—Perdóname.

—¿Eh?

El sargento tragó saliva, apretando sus puños dentro su chaqueta.

—Perdóname.

—Am, lo siento, yo no comprendo.

—Él murió por mi culpa. Fue a rescatarme. Derribaron su helicóptero cuando me sacaba de ahí.

Tony retrocedió, jadeando con sus ojos inundándose de lágrimas. Bucky bajó su mirada y luego dio media vuelta para salir de ahí a toda prisa.

**Invierno**

—Niños, les presento al sargento James Barnes. Amigo de su padre Steve.

Claro que Tony enfureció contra Bucky. Por un tiempo. Pero no pudo continuar con tanto odio, sobre todo porque el sargento no era culpable, aunque así se sintiera. Rhodey le ayudó a localizarlo. Vivía en el asilo para veteranos, donde llevaba su terapia. Había sido prisionero por un año en Irak, bajo horrores que nadie podría imaginar hasta que Steve llegó a sacarlo de ahí cuando se enteró que lo habían capturado. El rubio bien pudo volver a casa en esos momentos, pero decidió salvar a su mejor amigo.

—Hola —Peter le sonrió a Bucky, saludándole.

—¡Hola! ¿También estás en el ejército? —Johnny atacó como era su costumbre atosigar a la gente.

Para sorpresa del castaño, Bucky resultó increíblemente paciente y amoroso con sus hijos que no le dejaron hasta saciar su curiosidad. Tony estaba extrañado como ellos de que siempre usara guantes, pero no quiso presionar. Los veteranos sufrían manías que era mejor dejar en paz y con el frío había algo de lógica con ello. Johnny se quejó de la cocina y el sargento quiso ayudar, era bueno con esas cosas.

Una tarde lo encontró arreglando el fregadero.

—¡Deja eso! —se quejó Tony, sintiendo que tocaba algo sagrado. Estúpidamente sagrado.

El manotazo que le dio terminó en una cortada en el brazo izquierdo de Barnes, rasgando su camisa y dejando ver una prótesis. No tenía un brazo izquierdo. Tony se quedó de una pieza. Bucky se cubrió, avergonzado. Ante la mirada interrogativa de Tony, le explicó aquello.

—Fue en ese momento… cuando le dieron al helicóptero y caía hacia el barranco frente a mis ojos, ni siquiera pensé en lo estúpido que era sostener semejante máquina con un solo brazo. Alcancé la cuerda de la que había bajado, esperando detener la caída. La roca puede moler tu carne y tus huesos si los tallas con la suficiente fuerza.

Tony se sintió el hombre más estúpido sobre la Tierra.

—¿Sabes? He pensado en remodelar la casa, si tu sabes de esto, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a planear cómo hacerlo decentemente y no con estos remiendos? Pregunté una vez y me dieron un presupuesto digno del presidente de Estados Unidos.

James levantó su mirada, y por fin, desde que se conocieran, sonrió.

—Creo que puedo hacer eso.

* * *

  
  
_Si has de amarme que sea sólo_   
_por amor de mi amor. No digas nunca_   
_que es por mi aspecto, mi sonrisa, la melodía_   
_de mi voz o por mi dulce carácter_   
_que concuerda contigo o que aquel día_   
_hizo que nos sintiéramos felices..._   
_Porque, amor mío, todas estas cosas_   
_pueden cambiar, y hasta el amor se muere._   
_No me quieras tampoco por las lágrimas_   
_que piadosamente limpias de mi rostro..._   
_¡Porque puedo olvidarme de llorar_   
_gracias a ti, y así perder tu amor!_   
_Por amor de mi amor quiero que me ames,_   
_para que habite en los cielos, eternamente._

Si has de amarme.  
Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806-1861)

**Primavera**

Ahí estaban los cuatro, Peter, Johnny, Bucky y él en el parque, haciendo tonterías. El sargento estaba mejor y la razón de ello parecían ser esas dos cabecitas inquietas que tenía por hijos. Un par de niñas estaba aplaudiendo las rodadas de Johnny, mientras que Peter solo observaba meciéndose en el columpio, con sus ojos fijos en ese pequeño grupo.

—Hey, bodoque —Bucky se arrodilló frente a él— ¿No quieres ir a jugar con ellos?

Peter negó, apretando sus labios. —Está bien.

—¿Peter?

—Todos prefieren a Johnny, es más inteligente y lindo. Dicen que hasta se parece a papá Steve.

James frunció su ceño, deteniendo el columpio para que le mirara.

—No, Peter. ¿Sabes quién me recuerda a Steve?

—No sé.

—Tú.

El niño se sorprendió, sorbiendo su nariz. —¿S-Sí?

—Cuando Steve era pequeño, era exactamente como tú. Bueno, hasta cuando fue más grande yo le ayudaba porque siempre se escondía. Y se hizo un héroe.

—¿Yo puedo ser un héroe?

—Ya lo eres, campeón. Para mí lo eres.

Peter lo abrazó, riendo con lágrimas. Tony jaló aire, observando no muy lejos esa escena. ¿Qué clase de magia había en el corazón de James Barnes que había sanado una herida que él no había podido cerrar? Se encontró sonriendo ante el pensamiento, volviendo sus pasos hacia las resbaladillas donde Johnny hacía gala de su temeridad.

—Qué guapo esposo tienes —le dijo una de las madres de las niñas.

—¿Qué? —Tony respingó.

—Y tan cariñoso con los pequeños. Ya quisiera yo un padre así.

Tony no respondió, volviendo su mirada a Bucky quien huía perseguido por un Peter gritando a todo pulmón. Una cacería a la que se unió Johnny. El sargento les visitaba diario, había remodelado la casa. La cocina era simplemente de ensueño.

Y Tony no pudo negar que era muy guapo.

**Verano**

—Oh, vamos.

—Bueno, solo es una sugerencia.

—James, ya haces demasiado por nosotros, dejarte el cuidado de Peter y Johnny es un abuso.

—Dijiste que estabas ahorrando. No puedo darte dinero, pero puedo ayudarte con eso.

—Es demasiado.

—¿O no confías en mí?

Tony bufó, bebiendo de su cerveza. Ambos sentados en el patio trasero con los niños jugando alrededor luego de aquella parrillada improvisada. James era de improvisaciones.

—De acuerdo, pero si te sientes cansado o cualquier cosa…

—No será así. Gracias.

—Te prepararé la habitación que tenemos vacía. Esa que pintaste.

—¿Estás ofreciéndome quedarme?

—No muerdo —Tony le guiñó un ojo y el sargento rió con una tos nerviosa que ocultó al beber de su cerveza con una mirada a los pequeños como el celoso guardián que era.

Ese plan trajo algunas quejas, no de Pepper quien cedió el mando de niñera con toda una larga lista de recomendaciones que Bucky ya conocía de memoria. Grant, el hermano menor de Steve, no vio con buenos ojos que James estuviera entrando así en la vida de Tony.

—Es un loco de la guerra, no puedes dejar tus hijos a un demente.

—Si me dieran a escoger entre las mejores niñeras del mundo y Bucky para mis hijos. Siempre lo elegiría a él, ¿sabes por qué, Grant?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy seguro que él daría su vida por ellos. Sin dudarlo, sin reclamos. ¿Tú lo harías?

—No puedes enamorarte del mejor amigo de tu esposo.

Tony se quedó callado, sus manos aferrándose a la hermosa barra de la cocina que Bucky había hecho para él.

—¿Sabes, Grant? Siempre serás familia. Pero la única persona que decide que es lo mejor para mí, soy yo.

**Otoño**

Había sido la primera pelea de Peter, porque un niño había dicho que Tony era una ramera que se había revolcado con un soldado y luego con otro. Ahora el atrevido niño tenía la nariz rota. Tony no pidió disculpas porque el ofendido había sido Peter, además de él. Parecía que todo el mundo ansiaba que continuara su vida lamentándose por la pérdida de Steve para siempre. Y no porque Bucky y él fuesen amantes porque no lo eran. El sargento tenía un honor más grande que el propio Steve. Jamás le había tocado de manera inapropiada, si bien Tony estaba sintiendo que había algo entre ellos que ninguno de los dos se animaba a que creciera, uno porque la muerte de su esposo se estaba convirtiendo en una culpa pesada y el otro porque también se sentía culpable por fijarse en algo inalcanzable.

—¿Qué es eso?

James sonrió, mirando orgulloso la nueva como elegante alacena.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, pero… ¿cómo?

—Decidí comprarla y probar como se veía con la nueva pintura, ¿combina, cierto?

—James —Tony no podía creerlo. Peter y Johnny corrieron a abrir las puertas, sacando los cajones escondidos y admirando todo— Esto costó una fortuna.

—Lo vale.

—No debes gastar así tu dinero.

—Quiero hacerlo. Por ustedes.

Tony le miró fijamente. La manera en que Bucky daba todo sin escatimar le abrumaba, como si fuese algo tan… preciado. Y lo que provocaba con ello se hacía más fuerte cada día.

—¡Uhhh! ¿Por qué no se besan? —canturreó Johnny. Ambos niños observándoles. Peter solo rió, cubriéndose su boca.

—¡Johnny! —el sargento se puso de mil colores, sin saber a dónde mirar.

Algo debía cambiar y el pequeño niño ya le había dado una pista a Tony, quien se adelantó a James, tomando su rostro para estamparle un beso. Tanto Peter como Johnny aullaron, corriendo alrededor con una cancioncilla sobre los besos que los hizo reír cuando se separaron. Tony abrazó a Bucky, mirando toda la casa desde su posición. Completamente renovada, limpia, en orden con nuevos muebles y llena de los buenos recuerdos que ahora tenían.

Al carajo con la opinión de los demás.

**Otoño**

Peter le dio un beso en la mejilla a James cuando lo arropó en su cama, con los ojos cerrados debido al cansancio de tanto correr por las calles compitiendo con su hermano por los dulces. Había sido un Halloween con maratón de películas animadas, palomitas, pizza y el sargento correteando a los pequeños disfrazado de hombre lobo. Uno muy ridículo. Johnny murmuró un _te quiero_ a Bucky, abrazando su peluche de pokemón de fuego. Tony solo torció una sonrisa, esperándole en la puerta que cerró, apagando las luces.

—Eso fue muy lindo.

—Siempre lo hago.

—¿A mí no me arroparás también?

James le miró, riendo antes de atraparlo por su cintura para besarlo.

—Si te has portado bien.

—No confundas festividades, no es Navidad —Tony acarició el brazo izquierdo de Barnes— Sabes que no me molesta.

—Es que…

—James, para mí eres atractivo tal como estás.

—¿Cómo puedo decirle que no a esa carita?

El sargento Barnes se mudó definitivamente a la casa, y como dijera, era el amo de casa mientras Tony salía a trabajar. Dirigía ahora todo un departamento de ingeniería junto a Rhodey, era un ejecutivo de alto rango con muchas ocupaciones que podía hacer a un lado sin pestañear para estar presente cuando Johnny recibiera su siguiente cinturón o Peter presentara su primer experimento científico en la feria escolar. A veces Bucky despertaba por una pesadilla, entonces Tony le abrazaba, meciéndole mientras le calmaba hasta que todo pasaba. Cuando su crisis era más dura, incluso los niños iban a su recámara para dormirse abrazados de James como un capullo protector.

Un par de pillos que ayudaron a Barnes en su cena sorpresa donde le pidió matrimonio.

Así nació la familia Barnes-Stark.

**Invierno**

Tony miró el anillo de oro en la mano derecha de James, acariciándolo con suavidad. Esas arrugas que ya delataban la edad de ambos. Al frente, el rector de la universidad entregaba a Peter su diploma de graduado con honores por ser de los mejores estudiantes de física. Johnny silbó, levantándose para aplaudir. Los demás rieron ante semejante explosividad, imitándole para hacer una ovación al joven que se sonrojó, mirando a sus padres con una enorme sonrisa. Luego de lanzar los birretes, vinieron los abrazos, las fotografías como las lágrimas de felicidad. En un par de años estarían en la misma situación con Johnny quien ya había declarado su decisión de convertirse en un bombero mientras que Peter ya había ganado su lugar en un centro de investigación de la NASA.

Grant Rogers les había abandonado, no así Sarah quien felicitó a Tony por seguir adelante cuando se vieron en el memorial de Steve. Howard ya había muerto, María se convirtió en esa abuela consentidora que debían frenar antes de que echara a perder a sus nietos. La hermana del sargento estuvo feliz, cada Navidad enviaba esos suéteres a los que todos rehuían y terminaban poniéndose para las fotografías so pena de provocar un drama. Bucky era un guitarrista de un pequeño pub, una vez que la familia lo convenció de animarse a volver a tocar. Con una nueva prótesis, su habilidad no tuvo pérdidas y el paso de los años lo hizo experto. Más de una vez hubo cazadores de talentos que quisieron llevárselo a la fama, cosa que el sargento rechazó. Su vida estaba junto a su familia, criando ese par de muchachos que les sacaban canas y adorando a su esposo.

—¿En qué piensas, Antoshka?

—Algo que siempre he querido decirte, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

—Suena serio —Bucky ladeó su rostro, tomando sus manos— Te escucho.

—Lo que pasó con Steve fue lo mejor. Y no porque deseara su muerte. Sino porque si él hubiera vuelto con nosotros, tú no hubieras sobrevivido, me lo dijiste. La culpa hubiera comenzado a cambiar a Steve hasta que lo desconociera y entonces… todo se hubiera venido abajo. Estoy seguro, porque si algo tenía él es que no podía dejar a nadie atrás, no se permitía el que hubiera alguien sufriendo sin que hiciera algo por cambiarlo. Que tú hubieras muerto me lo hubiera arrebatado y probablemente de una manera que hubiera hecho un daño profundo en su familia. En cambio, al salvarte… —Tony acarició una de las mejillas de un James tratando de resistir las lágrimas— Hizo lo que hacía mejor: proteger la esperanza. Te trajo de vuelta, me trajo la esperanza de vuelta. Una segunda oportunidad.

—Antoshka… —Bucky besó sus manos, con un par de lágrimas derramándose.

—Te amo, James.

—Y yo te amo, Anthony.

Esa Navidad, Bucky por fin pudo brindar diciendo el nombre de Steve en agradecimiento.

**F I N**


End file.
